There have been anteriorly proposed different concepts of hand tools adapted to provide such combination of hand tools or hand tool functions. Those concepts merely include a hatchet having an ax head remaining fixed to its handle and an auxiliary saw blade that is merely unfolded to a handsaw configuration with the ax head remaining in place.
Such prior art concepts are found in U.S. Pat. No. 292,184 to Thompson, U.S. Pat. No. 805,515, to Baumgartner, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,576,869 to Woltemath. In each of those patents, the saw blade merely retracts into a slot in the handle of the hatchet with the ax head remaining fixed to the handle, even in the handsaw configuration.
There results that the cutting edge of the ax head constitutes a hazard for the user. Besides, only one type of saw blade is available, and this seriously impairs the utility of such combination tool. It must be noted that those prior art concepts do not provide any space for carrying other saw blades or tools.